¡Devuélvame mi cuerpo, señor Longbottom!
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por accidente, el ya no tan temeroso Neville Longbottom, intercambiara cuerpo con Severus Snape en plena guerra? En Neville Longbottom es una cuestión natural, cometer errores como esos. ¿O no? Quizá no. Quizá sea interesante y...
1. Chapter 1

Nada de María. Solo la idea. Personajes pertenecientes a JK Rowling. Fan fic sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

Hermione sonreía, miraba su caldero mientras las vivaces llamas sofocaban los ingredientes secos y los convertían, junto a un líquido amarillo brillante, en una mezcla perfecta que significaba, como siempre, una nota alta en su calificación.

La mayoría de los estudiantes la envidiaba por ello. Hermione trataba de hacerse oídos sordos a las críticas, pero de vez en cuando estas, iban demasiado lejos.

Mientras estaba en la preparación de su poción, escuchaba muchos comentarios desagradables y se quitaba de su cabello, pequeños trozos de papel e ingredientes, que al caer en el, eran detenidos como si ella utilizara una enorme telaraña en la cabeza.

Resultaba algo frustrante y sin embargo ella, no se tomaba la molestia de preocuparse y de enojarse por aquellas bromas. Mentes infantiles, sin educación, inmadurez. Eso se repetía todo el tiempo dentro de la cabeza.

Pero, muchos no tenían ese don. Neville Longbottom, por ejemplo, tenía serios problemas para concentrarse en una clase con Severus Snape vigilándolo. Parecía que solo tenía ojos para el muchacho y de vez en cuando, muchos de sus compañeros creían que se desmayaría de un momento a otro, cuando Snape pasaba por los puestos, vigilándolos y con su ganchuda nariz, mirando lo que había dentro de los calderos.

Neville no tenía tanta suerte. En realidad, no tenía suerte alguna. Siempre se encogía de miedo en su puesto y en ese día en particular, no era la excepción.

Severus caminó alrededor de los estudiantes, lanzándoles comentarios envenenados acerca de su trabajo. Excepto con Slytherin, que pese a no prestar atención de vez en cuando, ser unos totales ineptos y arrogantes, hacían el trabajo mucho mejor que todo Gryffindor y el resto de las casas, juntos.

Se detuvo un par de minutos, para mirar por encima del hombro de Neville. El joven estaba cortando los ingredientes, en los trozos más finos que podía. Le temblaba la mano de forma excesiva, de solo pensar que iba a equivocarse y Severus Snape; iba a embrujarlo allí mismo.

— Señor Longbottom— dijo Severus con un tono de voz suave, sobre su hombro. Lo que hizo que el muchacho se sobresaltara y brincara en su asiento. Lo que había estado reduciendo hasta un polvo finísimo, terminó de caerse del tablero y el muchacho lo contempló con una mirada de soslayo.

Bueno, allí se iba su trabajo de media hora.

— S..i Sí, señor.— dijo de forma inmediata y comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente. Snape lo contempló, arqueando una ceja y sacando una mano de su larga y gruesa túnica negra. El muchacho se estremeció de pronto, pensando que su varita venía con su mano.

— ¿Qué parte de que debe verse amarillo pálido, brillante y luego convertirse en un líquido incoloro, no ha comprendido aún? Que yo sepa— dijo, mientras introducía un cucharón dentro de su poción— esto ni siquiera es amarillo. Es pálido sí... ¡Pero no es amarillo!

Neville suspiró y se dijo que otro cero, quizá no iba a resultar tan malo. Sin embargo, la mirada de Snape no permitía contemplación alguna. Volvió a temblar, mientras Harry trataba de hacer callar las burlas, del resto de la clase.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer en esta vida, para que usted entienda algo de lo que digo? ¿Debo hacerle dibujos? ¿Debo hablar pausadamente, para que pueda leerme los labios y deje de actuar como un idiota sin seso alguno?

El jovencito se ruborizó y pareció que intentaba defenderse, por lo que Snape había arqueado una ceja. Sorprendido.

— Puedo intentar ayudarle con su poción, profesor Snape. Si me dejara...

La molesta voz de Hermione Granger, retumbó en su oído y ladeó la cabeza soltando un síseo y arqueando las cejas.

— ¿Disculpe, señorita Granger? ¿Cuándo le di derecho para hablar y sugerirme qué hacer en mi propia clase?

— Yo no he dicho eso, señor. Solo quería...

— ¿Y prosigue? ¿Qué no entiende que las órdenes superiores no se discuten?

Harry se estaba preguntando si pensaba en ello, cuando Dumbledore decía algo y él refunfuñaba a sus espaldas.

— Tienes otro cero, Longbottom. Pobre de tu abuela. Morirá infartada uno de estos días, al ver tus deplorables calificaciones.

— Moriría más pronto si llegara a ver un "aceptable" en su boletín de pociones. Si ya estará acostumbrada— respondió Draco con una mueca burlona y Neville pareció que iba a echarse a llorar. Severus sonrió triunfante y Harry apretó los dientes, enfadado.

Draco continuó riéndose y Neville tenía sus mejillas coloradas. Miró su poción. Snape se había encargado de limpiar el caldero y sin embargo, parecía que no había prestado atención. Habían restos de ella, dentro de aquella pieza de metal.

Su mente viajó rápidamente, de un lado al otro. Oía las risas y observaba como Snape se alejaba con su túnica ondeándole al poco aire que circulaba dentro de aquel caluroso salón. Tal vez era él y sus miedos, lo que hacían todo más caluroso.

No pensó más, las ideas se conglomeraban en su cabeza, de forma dolorosa. No más insultos. No más burlas a su abuela.

Que recordara que lo había "vestido", no a él puesto que solo era un boggart, como su abuela, no tenía por qué responder así.

Su abuela, luego de sus padres, era lo único que tenía. Frunció el ceño y miró dentro de su caldero. ¿Qué podría pasar sí?

No se dijo más. O se pensó. Se levantó con el enorme caldero y caminó torpemente hacia el frente de la clase. Nadie lo miraba, increíblemente. Todos estaban concentrados en sus trabajos y Snape regresaba a su asiento.

¿O tal vez no?

Neville había resbalado con el caldero entre sus manos y este, había salido flotando por los aires, directo al profesor.

¿O tal vez no se había resbalado?

Lo último que oyeron los estudiantes, fue una especie de gemido agudo. Parecía provenir de Snape y del mismo Neville, que parecía haber terminado inmerso dentro de el mismo accidente.

"Accidente"

O ¿tal vez no?


	2. Chapter 2

Nadie supo algo más, hasta que el profesor Snape pudo quitarse el caldero de encima y llevarse una mano a la frente para mirar el rastro de sangre que aquel golpe dejaba en su cabeza.

Y a un Neville que no parecía preocupado por el asunto.

Sobretodo cuando una gruesa voz provino de los confines de su garganta. Algo que sonaba bastante bien si se tratara del profesor Snape.

— ¡Longbottom! ¿Qué diablos ha hecho esta vez?

Solo que Neville se estaba llamando Longbottom a sí mismo. Y que Severus Snape; se encogía de miedo frente a él, como si Voldemort hubiese erguido su varita frente a él de pronto.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¡Nada, señor! Juro que no hice nada.

Pero Snape había captado el asunto. Más rápido que el resto de los anonadados estudiantes que miraban a ambos personajes con curiosidad.

— ¡Diablos, maldita sea! — eso había dicho, mirando hacia abajo. ¡Estaba metido en el cuerpo equivocado. ¿Y cómo carajo había sucedido semejante error? Inspiró llamando a su calma, para poder entender el asunto y pensar en una solución eficaz para erradicar al muchacho del planeta.

Aunque fuera a Azkaban por ello. Qué diablos importaba.

— ¡Oh por dios!

Claro, la sabelotodo Granger había sido la segunda en darse cuenta. Snape o más bien, Neville, había ladeado la cabeza en su dirección y había inspirado. Ella era acaso...¿la única inteligente de su salón? ¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba en el cuerpo equivocado? Hermione se llevaba las manos a la boca y de pronto, había pensando en algo.

— Profesor Snape, Neville, será mejor que fueran a la enfermería. Por si sucede algo. Uno nunca sabe. ¿No creen?

Neville no había captado el punto, pero Snape había asentido caminando junto a Hermione. Todos los habían visto cruzando el salón y antes de irse, se fijaron que "Snape" seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

— ¡Longbottom! Digo... profesor Snape, será mejor que venga.

Neville parpadeó confundido y supo que se dirigía a él, luego de volver a bajar la vista y admirarse. ¡Estaba dentro del cuerpo de su némesis! ¡Era él!

— Sí...ehh...¡sí claro! Adiós... creo.

¿Desde cuando Snape decía adiós y sonaba tan aturdido como una abeja luego de picar algo? Los miraron abandonar el aula y Hermione suspiró audiblemente.

— ¡Oh por Merlín! Tenemos que solucionar esto...¡pronto!

— Ya lo sé, señorita Granger. ¡Que este zoquete!... — miró a Neville dentro de su cuerpo y llamó a su calma, cerrando sus ojos— ejem...alumno, esté dentro de mi cuerpo. ¡No es lo ideal!

No. Si Neville temblaba como una gelatina por todo. Si se reunía con Voldemort en uno de sus llamados, iba a morir infartado.

Tenía que encontrar una pronta solución.

— No desespere, señor. ¡Pronto se nos ocurrirá algo! Quizá si vamos con la enfermera Promfey. Ella puede ayudarnos.

— Ella sabe tanto de pociones, como yo de Herbología. Solo sabe lo básico y además, Merlín sabrá qué estupideces hacía Longbottom con su poción.

— Pero tenemos los ingredientes. Solo debemos intentar recrearla y ver si podemos encontrar un antídoto.

¡Vaya! ¡Algo que no había pensado! Sí claro, como si no fuera el maestro de las pociones. Ya, de por sí, sabía qué hacer.

— Bueno, ¡no me vea con esa cara, profesor Snape!

Y un estudiante de sexto, pasaba con una expresión de confusión. Sí, debía dejar de hacer eso en futuras ocasiones.

— Digo, Neville. No me mires con esa cara.

¿Por qué estaba atrapado en ese feo y rechoncho cuerpo de aquel niño cobarde?


End file.
